A liquid discharge apparatus of one type circulates liquid, such as ink, through a head and a tank. The liquid is circulated through a flow channel including a pressure chamber corresponding to a nozzle, and the liquid is discharged from the nozzle of the head. More specifically, the liquid is supplied from the tank to the head, and liquid that is not discharged from the nozzle is conveyed to the tank.
In such a liquid discharge apparatus, in order to circulate the liquid stably, the pressure is controlled. A mechanism for controlling the pressure may be, for example, a bellows connected to the tank and operating the bellows such that the volume in the bellows changes due to the expansion and contraction thereof.